The Last Battle
by Spinnet
Summary: Harry Potter meets Voldemort for the last time. Stupid summary, I know. The story is better though!


_BANG_

Harry dove behind a large rock, narrowly missing the curse that was aimed at him. He was breathing hard, hoping he would be safe there for a bit so he could catch his breath.

But there was a sudden a sudden flash of green light, and Harry whirled around. He was being attacked again. He rolled out of the way and there was a huge explosion. He looked back and saw the rock was nothing but a pile of ashes now.

_Shit…that could've been me….._

He heard a few yells and some more explosions. He ran over to where Lupin, Tonks, and Moody were fighting off a large group of Death Eaters. Harry fired curses, hexes, and jinxes in every direction, at every Death Eater he could find.

_Weird….Voldemort's not here…yet, _he thought as he scanned the grounds of Hogwarts.

A fiery streak of light shot past his right ear, and he realized he was still fighting.

"Crucio!" Harry yelled and the curse hit his attacker square in the chest. Another Death Eater came running and fired a Killing Curse at Harry.

"Protego!" Harry was thrown back into the wall of the school from the force of the Curse.

_I'm alive…_

He didn't want to get up. He ached everywhere. But he heard someone scream. It sounded familiar….

_Ginny!_

Harry leapt up and frantically looked around for Ginny. He saw her by the greenhouses. She was trapped by Voldemort.

"NO!"

Harry started running, faster than he ever had in his life. He threw himself forward and attacked Voldemort from behind. He grabbed Voldemort by the collar of his robes.

"You leave her ALONE!"

Voldemort just looked at him for a moment. Then he threw Harry off himself, laughing maniacally. Harry pushed himself off the ground.

"Ginny! Get out of here!"

Ginny looked as if she was about to protest, but she gave one last scared look at Harry, then left.

Voldemort walked over to Harry and put his foot on Harry's neck. He drew out his wand, bent over slowly and pointed it right at Harry's face.

Harry's scar burned worse than before. He was sure his head would split open soon the closer Voldemort got to him.

"_This is the end, Potter. You WILL die this time," _ he laughed again and Harry struggled to get free.

"No…it's not the end…for me…" he panted.

Voldemort pressed his foot down harder and Harry gasped.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Voldemort hissed. He was practically nose to nose with Harry.

"I…I'm going to kill y-you…I h-have to…"

Harry snuck his wand out and silently disarmed Voldemort. He flew backwards off of Harry who quickly got up, gasping for air.

Voldemort threw up his hands and did the same to Harry.

"_No wands, Potter,"_ he grinned at Harry. _"Just you, and me."_

Voldemort advanced on Harry, and he took a step backwards. He stumbled over something hard and looked down.

_Gryffindor's sword…_

He bent over and picked it up. He heard the faint sound of music. It was amazing, beautiful. He felt light and happy.

"Fawkes," he whispered.

He looked at the sword, and then at Voldemort.

_The Prophecy._

Harry went towards Voldemort, the sword shaking slightly in his hand. He hesitated for a minute, then thrust his hand forward. Voldemort reached out his hand and grabbed Harry's. The sword was just inches from his heart. He pushed back on the sword, and Harry fell to the ground again, the sword grazing his face.

Voldemort gave a horrible, high pitched laugh.

Harry got up slowly, and pressed a hand to his cheek. It was bleeding pretty badly. He picked up the sword again and started back towards Voldemort.

Voldemort raised his hands and started muttering a curse, but before he could finish, Harry threw the sword and it hit him right on the heart. Voldemort looked down at the sword and then at Harry. He yelled in pain and looked at his hands. He was starting to slowly dissolve, and the sword was glowing with an eerie green light. Harry wanted to look away, but his eyes were fixed on Voldemort in horror.

Voldemort gave one final shriek before he was gone. Nothing left but the sword, which was bloody and still glowing. Harry fell to his knees and looked at the sword. He was trying to take in everything that had happened, what he had just done. He destroyed the most powerful wizard in history.

He stared at the sword in shock. There was a flash of lightning and a low rumble of thunder. It started to pour. The rain felt like icy knives against his skin.

_The Prophecy had been fulfilled. It was over._

Harry didn't know how long he was there on the ground, nor did he care. He stood up slowly, realizing just how much he ached. He grabbed the sword, still glowing, and looked around. The fighting had stopped. Everyone was either dead or unconscious. He didn't see Ginny anywhere, or Ron or Hermione.

_Maybe they just went inside…_he thought hopefully. He trudged inside, his feet feeling as heavy as cement blocks. He took a breath and opened the doors to the Great Hall. The talking and crying stopped, all eyes were on him. He took another breath, looking at everyone, trying to find his voice.

"H-he's….dead." he said slowly. He dropped the sword and fell to his knees. Some of the teachers stood up. Some students screamed. The last thing Harry remembered before passing out was that Ginny was hugging him tightly, and crying.

"You did it Harry…we're safe now."


End file.
